<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamnotfound Oneshots (and others) by UnknownUser55555 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272069">Dreamnotfound Oneshots (and others)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnknownUser55555'>UnknownUser55555 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arson, Baking, Coping, Death, Demons, Driving, Experiment, Fantasy, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hybrid - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Painting, Platonic Relationships, Royalty, Scary Movie, Snowy - Freeform, Tagggggg, angel - Freeform, colorblind, kiss, pirate, romantic relationships, runaways - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/UnknownUser55555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just oneshots a lot of spelling mistakes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mainly) - Relationship, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), I’ll add others later - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamnotfound Oneshots (and others)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hell wasn’t what everyone thought it was. Most people would say hell is ruled by Lucifer the fallen angel but in reality it was ruled by 9 demons. The seven deadly sins and two demons whose jobs were to decide the fate and level of each sinner's actions.</p><p>The ninth demon was a sacrifice demon, a demon that gave humans what they wanted in exchange for their souls.</p><p>Clay was the ninth demon, he was known for taking innocent or guilty human souls off of making deals that they couldn't resist. Money, power, health, the ability to do something remarkable, to take the human someplace in the world and even deeds of murder on some accounts. </p><p>Since he was one of the highest demons by rank he was able to board the devil's train. It got its name for a reason, only demons of power and the nine rulers could enter.</p><p>It was a lavish and plush train where those certain demons were able to talk with each other about what was going on among their lives of ruling each side of hell. 13 cars of essentials and viewing places but mostly the bar part was occupied by the most demons.</p><p>Clay basically hung back near the back of the bar cart , grabbing a few drinks as he watched Lust flirt with other demons, Greed trying to pickpocket anyone she could find and Wrath often yelling at servants who clumsily tried to make their way across the floor whilst Pride tripped them.</p><p>This day in particular had Clay drinking, he had just made two deals with a younger humans. A teenage girl with blond locks that cascaded down to her hips bargaining her soul to kill her cheating boyfriend and the girl he cheated her with. And a boy that begged to be popular due to bullying but he could never feel bad for him. Goes to say kids are incredibly stupid.</p><p>Usually he'd hang around the eighth ruling demon called Zak who decided with an angel whether the souls went to heaven or hell and which city they went too but these days that boy was too busy conversing with the angel to even stop by the train.</p><p>Clay stared out from the red stained glass at the city below him, Greeds kingdom. Filled with many casinos and banks, the city was the most populated due to many humans having the want of money and power.</p><p>It was a pretty sight to Clay, the city shone like a jewel compared to the rest and each light that reflected against the window reminded Clay of the stars that shone like diamonds against the night sky. </p><p>Sure he could rarely see them now that he was in hell but he remembered when he was some teenager peering at the stars with his friends.</p><p>The satin maroon cushioned seats slumped down as he felt another person sit next to him. Mega one of Zak's helper demons if Clay could remember of the two was mute. The brown haired boy stared at him before pointing at the watch on Clays wrist. It was beeping a red light.</p><p>It often did that. It was Clays responsibility to answer them and was usually a human asking for a wish. Summoning him to go back to that mortal realm.</p><p>Of course the blond demon had a choice whether to answer the call of not. He'd been kinda slacking off most of the time which was why humans who tried to summon him were disappointed to say the least.</p><p>He had nothing better to do so he swiped on the silver, ruby embroidered wristwatch and he vanished from the train.</p><p>Clay appeared in front of a brown haired boy holding a burnt bible and inside of a pentagram painted with fairly fresh red paint.</p><p>He lowered his eyes to meet the man who seemed no older than 20. Clay spread his scarlet red wings to make himself seem stronger and more intimidating.</p><p>"What is it you want mortal, you must take caution though. To go through with this deal means you can never go into heaven and must suffer in the depths of hell."</p><p>The human didn't seem fazed instead the brown haired man squealed and pumped his fist up which made clay stare daggers into his chocolate brown eyes.</p><p>"I know the consequences and I'm ready to face them for my wish." The brown haired male said, throwing the Bible on the ground.</p><p>Clay nodded holding out his hand to the man with the accent. "What is your wish then?"</p><p>"I want the ability to talk anyone into anything!" The boy smiled at the demon. </p><p>The blonde looked at the human, imagining what that man could do with that power. Possibly destroying the world Clay couldn't have that yet. He liked to watch humans suffer.</p><p>"I'll accept but on one occasion, you can only use that ability on three people each day and once that day is over the person who you convinced has their own will again."</p><p>Clay thought it was fair, the human hesitated before shaking Clay's hand. The demon chuckled, reaching at the humans heart before grabbing a small shining sea blue orb and placing it in a bag that seemed small but had no end in reality.</p><p>On the human's neck lay a small invisible to humans tattoo of a pentagram. </p><p>"Pleasure doing busine-"</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>Clay looked at the man glaring, "What the hell do you want the deal is over there no turning back."</p><p>"I want my soul back....now."</p><p>Clay felt his own hand betraying his body holding his palm out and in an instant the same blue orb that was in the bag a second ago hovered over it.</p><p>The brown eyed boy smiled grasping the soul and the tattoo was still on his neck which meant he was still going to hell. Clay realized he had just made the biggest mistake of his life, but nothing could compare to what the boy said next.</p><p>"I want you to take me to the Devil's Train."</p><p>Clay stared at the boy in disbelief, how would he even know the train existed anyway? This human was probably insane to think he could even survive there. This was only his second convincing there was no way he could make the other demons stop from killing the brown haired human.</p><p>"You have no idea," Clay gasped laughing "What you just signed up for."</p><p>"I have an idea of what it'll be like, so come on just take me there." </p><p>The human smirked at the demon who only grumbled and grabbed the humans arm before turning the wristwatch again.</p><p>He teleported both of them to the caboose of the train, an open viewing car. Red laced cushion seats faced the walls of the train; the ceilings were lined with a deep purple pattern which made it seem like a nightclub. Dim red lights hung from the ceiling making Clays wings seem brighter.</p><p>Each opening was separated by red polished oak wood delicately carved to show demons. This was Clay's favorite car since you got the clearest view and the fact that barely anyone stayed in the car. </p><p>"Woah this is amazing," the human gleamed, going over to the oak bars and sticking his head out staring at the view. They were now across at Prides city where many politicians and company owners were placed so many skyscrapers lined the streets though the train was much higher.</p><p>Each skyscraper was decorated in a different way and the bigger ones were closer to the center of hell.</p><p>"What's your name by the way?" The human asked, placing his face in his hands as he admired the city, "Never imagined hell looking like this."</p><p>"Clay, don't get used to it, we're not going to see much of each other but I don't doubt you'll end up here." He sighed crossing his arms and placing them on the oak bars next to the human.</p><p>"My names George," the human smiled, staring lightly at Clay who wasn't paying attention to him but more so the companies near the top. "Hello?"</p><p>Clay still ignored the human, his dull green eyes scanned the city. When he felt a push Clays instinct went up and he slammed the human to the ground before sighing in relief. "Don't do that!"</p><p>"Awww, the big bad demon is scared of lil ol' me." The human teased coughing more than a regular human should be then getting up.</p><p>"Shut up, are you sick or something?" </p><p>"Touchy subject rather not say."</p><p>Clay rolled his eyes but respected the humans privacy, "So why did you want to come here again?"</p><p>"Just wanted to see it from this view I guess."</p><p>Clay was stumped, how did George know about the Devil's Train in the first place?</p><p>"How did you know about the train?"</p><p>George turned his head to face the taller, "Read it in a stupid book that I believed for a bit." </p><p>"That's insane."</p><p>George laughed looking back at the city, "I believe a lot of stuff these days, anything finally and daring so I can have the experience."</p><p>Clay sighed "Going to sure is a daring experience not so much as the fun part, it gets lonely at times."</p><p>George teases, "Don't you have friends Clay or are you a lonely demon."</p><p>"Shut it, I do have friends."</p><p>"Oh really I don't see them," the brown haired boy placed his hands on his hips, "Hmmm here must they be."</p><p>"All the seven sins are my friends except Lust, that guy just tries to flirt and it makes me uncomfortable." Clay shivered at the memories.</p><p>George raised his eyebrows before smirking, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" </p><p>Clay glared at the human who just stuck out his tongue. He punched the human maybe a bit too hard since the boy just yelled in pain before choking out a few words, "Worth it."</p><p>Clay sighed, rubbing his eyes, "I need a drink."</p><p>He stood up and walked over to the next car, not realizing the human was following him.</p><p>After three carts he reached the car with the bar in it occupied by four deadly sins and eight other demons consisting of high class and servants who stood in the corner. The bartender demon waved at Clay pouring him a glass of alcohol.</p><p>Clay walked over hearing whispers and eyes watching him as he walked to the bar. Confusion filled his senses until a smaller hand grabbed his arm and held on close.</p><p>The human would not let go of Clay for dear life. The blonde haired demon found it kinda cute that the human who had just embarrassed him was scared until he tried to reach for the drink from Nick. </p><p>He eventually dragged the human over, the entire car still looking at the brown haired boy who just continued to hide from the terrifying glances. Small conversations were brought up and Nick stared at the human also confused. "What? Why do you have a human Clay?"</p><p>Clay groaned, explaining the whole story quietly so that the other demons couldn't hear to which Nick continued to polish a bottle snickering at Clay's struggles.</p><p>"Well looks like the humans got themselves in a little mess."</p><p>"Yeah I'm just waiting for him to give up on this stupid fucking idea before he gets both of us killed."</p><p>George seemed to be staring at other demons in the room trying not to make contact with the ones who seemed to be in charge.</p><p>The car was a decent size, Nick's bar was in the middle housing a rack of many bottles of mostly heavy based alcohol. Around him a few stools were placed and couches lined most of the walls.</p><p>After Nick offered George some alcohol, a light drink, the human felt less terrified. George let go of Clay's arm.</p><p>A small tap on the shoulder got Clay's attention, it was wrath looking at both him and George.</p><p>"So were just letting humans in here no questions asked Dream?"</p><p>"Dream?" The human questioned staring at the two before Wrath's hard glare made him shut up and look away.</p><p>"Back off Wrath he's not staying for long." Clay stood up, not quite reaching the bigger males height but he came close.</p><p>The fully drunk Wrath pushes the two out of the way and grabs a bottle of alcohol walking out of the car. A smaller demon following.</p><p>"Jackass," Clay muttered under his breath.</p><p>George looked at the demon, "Dream?" He questioned.</p><p>"It's a dumb nickname."</p><p>"I think it's nice."</p><p>Those words sent clay into a small frenzy and small blush Clay just assumed it was the alcohol and nothing else. "Stop it."</p><p>Demons were still looking at the two of them and Clay sighed, "George I think we should go back."</p><p>He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and dragged him away from the bar to which George whined trying to grab the last shot of alcohol Nick had poured.</p><p>George complied anyway, starting to get a bit more tired, almost tripping over his own feet.</p><p>They ended up back in the caboose and he sat George down on one of the couches before sitting down himself.</p><p>"Hey, Dream?" Clay blushed at the nickname.</p><p>"Hmmm?"</p><p>"How did you end up here? You seem really nice? Well nicer than Nick and that other guy."</p><p>Clay looked down at the almost fully drunk male who now laid his head on the blonde's shoulder before directing his eyes at the green eyed male.</p><p>"Uhh a long time ago I met a demon named Oliver, he currently had my position and gave me a wish. I was stupid asking him to kill my bullies in exchanges for my soul." He sighed brushing some of George's hair from his eyes, "Oliver wanted more than my soul, he wanted to rest for good. Instead of taking my soul he left me with this job."</p><p>"Oh.."</p><p>"Yeah I guess it's not so bad, I mean I could be working in the hell-mines right now."</p><p>George chuckled and slurred off drunkenly, "Probably where I'll end up soon."</p><p>Clay was confused as the boy's features softened and molded into sad ones. "What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p>George did not look at Clay but instead stared at him straight in the face.</p><p>"Nothing just.."</p><p>"Tell me George maybe I can fix it somehow."</p><p>"What good can you be you're dead." George jokes making Clay snicker but worry for the boy.</p><p>"I'm sick Clay, very very sick, the doctors won't do shit until I pay the fee and they don't believe I'll be able to pay it afterwards."</p><p>"That's bullshit every doctor should let their patients go in despite money issues."</p><p>"That's why I asked for the whole convincing thing, I wanted to see this place or train I should say since I'll be living down there very soon." He pointed to the ground where some lower class demons sat in a park.</p><p>Multicolored lights shone from Greeds city to which George smiled, "It's beautiful."</p><p>Clay felt mad not only at the doctors but at George himself, "So that's it? You're just going to give up on life?"</p><p>George stared at his eyes drooping, "Yeah I guess when there's not much time to live you just have to accept it."</p><p>Clay looked at the boy sadly as the shade of blue pink and yellow shone by both of their faces knowing that the only soul who had been able to make him laugh was someone he wouldn't see for a long time.</p><p>What made it even worse for Clay to swallow was that the boy could've lived in a beautiful house in heaven but both of them struck a deal and once Zak sees the tattoo on his neck he'll be sent to the lower classes.</p><p>"I'm going to use my power to hopefully get the doctor to do a surgery for me to get a pacemaker but I don't know yet might as well just let go and have fun the rest of my life."</p><p>Clay started to rub George's back, "How long did the doctors say you had?"</p><p>"Well that was a few days ago and they said anywhere from two days to two weeks."</p><p>"George..."</p><p>"I'll be fine Clay," He messed up the blonde hair, "Why did you think I drank tonight." </p><p>The blonde haired demon couldn't help falling for the human and only in the span of around two hours.</p><p>A few more hours of talking and getting to learn more about each other, it was almost time for Dream to bring George back home. They drove around Envy's kingdom, filled with tons of movie stars and T.V stars. George was amazed by all of it which Clay couldn't help but laugh.</p><p>He wanted to help George but he could not do anything for the boy who just accepted his own death. The best Clay could do is make George a serving demon but he would have to go through two years of training, two years that Clay could only see him at night.</p><p>George could sense Clays stress and he grabbed his hand, "I'm glad I actually tried to summon you Clay."</p><p>"I'm glad I answered," Clay mused, brushing his thumb across George's hand.</p><p>They stared at each other for a solid minute Clays eyes occasionally flickering down to George's lips. It had only been a day and he felt like he wanted to stay with the human for years. </p><p>What was happening to him? Why was he acting like this? In one day that's insane he would have never thought he would fall hard.</p><p>"Clay is there any chance I could use my third convincing to get you to kiss me?" George asked cheekily.</p><p>Clay didn't even have to wait for the magic to even push him forward.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not proud if it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>